1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to work benches, and more particularly relates to a folding work bench movable between a folded configuration or partially folded configuration for convenient space-saving storage, and an unfolded configuration to provide a working surface and work space with ready access to a user's tools.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Many home owners have limited work shop or garage space for home repair projects and home construction projects. Typical home work shop work benches are permanent structures occupying a constant amount of space whether in use or not, and having places for storage of tools for ready access for use at the work bench. In such crowded work shop or garage spaces, it would be desirable to store the work bench and tools in a smaller space when not in use. Hooks of various sorts are often provided for hanging tools for ready access, but such tools are also typically not securable against theft when the work bench area is not in use, and it would be desirable to provide a way of securing such a work bench collection of tools against theft when the work bench area is not in use. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.